


Helpless

by BDoggy7



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BDoggy7/pseuds/BDoggy7
Summary: A new department of the republic city's first response is created and Y/N is traveling there with their younger sibling (gender-neutral) to republic city and meet someone special.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Helpless

The sea was its own master and was as dark as the sky. But the lights of the city were as bright as she said. I guess mom was right. I heard movement and looked to see (s/n) asleep. They looked so peaceful it was hard to believe they were bouncing around everywhere, “what’s this Y/N? Wait for no this!” They bounced around with excitement they have never been outside of the town before let alone on a ship.  
“Here S/N how about you go sit down for a moment and I will be right over and tell you all about our new home.” I smiled as they basically skip walked away to where we were staying and I followed. We sat and I pulled one of the blankets around us “you ready?” They nodded “ alright. Republic city, founded by avatar Aang a place that isn’t apart of one of the four main nations to create peace lead by a council to serve and protect its people.” I paused to catch my breath “and what will you do there?” S/N asked. “Well, I will be the person called when someone gets hurt or have an emergency.” I smiled. I enjoyed that part of this job going to be able to help people who really need it. They smiled too, falling asleep I did too as we will be there by early morning.

The next morning we walked into the apartment and I was starting to unpack to get to my uniform as I start my training this afternoon and S/N is going to school. Once I got changed into my new uniform as well as everything else packed and ready, we were out the door. I walked S/N to school then headed to the police station. Walking in felt scary as hell, I’m not used to being the new person around.   
Once in training our teacher explained plain and clear what all We will see in this job the aftermath of a lot of things as well as the fact we will be working with the police. We didn’t do much today mostly getting to know each other and some members of the police, one, in particular, came over to the group I was talking with, she said her name was Lin Beifong she seemed pretty nice and we got along well, maybe too well? Oh, I’m sure it’s nothing. Wait what did she say? She asked me if I was free tonight, what wait. “I’m not busy why?” I asked.  
“If I am correct you just got here so I figured I should show you around” she sounded genuine. “Sure why not!” I said clapping my hands together cheerfully, “ where and when do you want to meet up?” I asked her response was “around 6 and here sound good? That’s when I get off.” I smiled and nodded “sounds good!” 

~~~~~~~~  
When 5:30 came around S/N was doing homework and finishing their dinner, “ so where are you going Y/N?” They said with a mouthful of food.  
“ I’m just hanging out with a new friend from work. I will be back soon, 9 o clock tops. I promise munchkin.” I smiled, ruffling their hair and getting my jacket on. “See you when you get back!” S/N called out as I walked out the doors. 

I made it to the station just in time, Lin was there waiting “sorry I didn’t keep you waiting did I?” I asked maybe a little paranoid   
“Nope, you got here just in time I just got off.” She smiled, “you ready for the tour of republic city?” I nodded smiling   
“Let’s go then,” I suggested and we started walking.  
While she was showing me around we got to talking. “So what about any relationships?” I asked nonchalantly and something changed “yeah, he is on air temple island.” Was her response. “Is he an acolyte?” I asked cluelessly. “No, he is Aang’s son, Tenzin.” I nodded “ what is he like?” She shrugged “he is a typical air Nomad y'know just full of hot air” we started laughing. Once we got ourselves together and continued walking.

“S/N! I'm home!” I called when I got back exhausted but happy who would have thought hanging out with the chief's daughter would be so fun. I found them asleep on the couch, I shook my head and covered them with a blanket “get some good sleep kiddo” i whispered going to bed myself

**Author's Note:**

> sorry, this one is short I promise the next chapters will be longer!


End file.
